


sweet autumn morning

by mxsicalpup



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they literally just go apple picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsicalpup/pseuds/mxsicalpup
Summary: alex and george take philip apple picking and have a nice morning together.





	sweet autumn morning

“Papa! When will we be at the apple place?” Philip mused, kicking his feet in his seat.

They’d been in the car for about a half hour, thanks to traffic and taking a wrong turn. It was the fifth time Pip had asked about when they were going to be at the farm. George took a breath, squinted at the iPhone screen on the dashboard. “Five more minutes, Pip.”

“Would’ve been a little shorter if we hadn’t taken that exit to go under the G.W.B.” Alex hummed softly, looking out the window with a tiny playful smile.

George looked over at him and gave him a look that said ‘are you serious?’ “It would’ve been a lot shorter if you let me print out the directions from MapQuest.”

“George, babe, you really have to learn to use Waze. Its 2018. Please.”

“MapQuest is reliable.”

“MapQuest doesn’t keep you from traffic or tell you where there’s a cop on the road.”

“I can’t even hear what the person is telling me.”

“I told you not to take that exit, and you didn’t listen to me. You have to learn about-”

“We’re here.” George let out a relieved breath, and Pip bounced in his seat and giggled. “Apples!”

“Yeah sweetheart, we’re gonna get apples so Papa can make apple pie for us.” Alex turned in his seat a little to smile at Pip, who gave a toothy grin back at him. “I want apple pie.”

“I know, me too.” Alex nodded and looked to George, who relaxed now that they were in the parking lot of the farm. It was called Demarest Farms, and they had driven all the way down to New Jersey for it. Apparently they had really good apple cider donuts, and donuts in general. It was all George’s idea, a way to surprise Philip and Alex with a good family day off. Alex reaches to pat his knee. “You’ll get the hang of awake eventually.”

“I hate technology.”

“So does everybody else.”

They were guided into a parking spot by a volunteer kid who looked like he had just gotten his license himself. George and Alex got out, and Alex went to the back to unbuckle Pip and get him out of the car and onto his feet.

Pip had the biggest grin on his face as he looked around and breathed in the fresh air that would (hopefully) put him into a deep sleep on the car ride home. He looked like he was about to start running for the shop, but Alex grabbed ahold of his hand. “Slow down, kid.”

“I want apples!”

“And we’re going to get them, just relax. We’re going now.” He smiled and looked to George, who grabbed onto Pip’s other hand with his gentle smile, and they started walking across the way to get to the shop.

It was a small country store that sold fresh fruit from the farm, as well as lunch foods and donuts. Alex let go of Pip’s hand to go to the part of the store where they could purchase the bags for apple picking, and George took the liberty of lifting Pip up to hold him on his hip and walk him around. “Look at all the donuts, Philip.”

“I want some!”

“We’re gonna get some. I want you to count out twelve for us and put them in this bag.” He grabbed a clear bag off the counter and opened it for Pip, and Pip immediately started grabbing at the donuts on the stand and counting out loud how many he took. George chuckled softly as he watched his small hands grab at the donuts, getting covered in the sugar that was on them. Pip got to twelve with a happy noise, and George set him on his feet with the bag and walked him to the register, where Alex met with them. “How many did you get, Pip?”

“A lot!” He smiled and showed him the bag, and Alex laughed and placed it on the counter. “They look good, all warm and stuff.”

“I’m hungry!” Pip bounced on his feet, and George ruffled his curls as he paid for the donuts, then walked them outside to start for the actual orchards. Alex opened the bag and gave Pip a donut, which he immediately started eating and humming. Alex passed George a donut, and they happily ate while they waited for the hayride to come and pick them up.

It came around, and George lifted Pip up to help him up onto the hayride itself, walking with Alex towards the front to leave room for everyone else getting on. Alex sat and took Pip, sitting him in his lap and keeping his hair from his mouth as he ate. George smiled and put his hand on Alex’s back. “How many bags did you get?”

“I got two. One is for the pie, and the other is just for apples for Pip to take as his snack to school. Right Pip?”

“Yeah!” He laughed and wiped his hands off on his overalls. George just chuckled and rubbed Alex’s back slightly as the hayride started up the hill into the orchard. The scenery was rather beautiful. It was just the beginning of autumn, the prime time for apple picking. There didn’t seem to be a cloud in the sky, and the air was cool. Alex smiled as pip looked around in wonder at the pretty farmland, and then Alex looked over at George, who was already looking at him. They both ended up smiling and leaning to share a soft, short kiss. They didn’t always need to verbally tell each other they loved each other, because they already knew, and the rings on their fingers showed it.

The tractor that was tugging the hayride up the hill turned a little, and they all hopped off. Pip was immediately running off towards the tall trees, a beaming grin on his face, and Alex and George walked a little ways back, keeping an eye on him as they walked hand in hand. Alex smiled a little as he breathed in the fresh air and leaned his head on George’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Alexander.”


End file.
